Sailor Moon: Black Wings
by Little Serenity
Summary: Kuro is just your average girl right? Or does she hold some evil that the senshi must fight against their will? If you think it's the latter, you're so wrong... Chapter 2 complete!
1. Kuro Megami Seion - Profile

centerKuro Megami Seion/center  
  
Name: Kuro Megami Seion  
  
English Translation: Black Serene Goddess  
  
Gender: Female   
  
Height: 5 feet, 6 inches   
  
Eyes: Black; Kuro's eyes look cold, piercing, and focused. Anyone who crosses her is frozen by her eyes and their depth. Her eyes are light and laughing when she is in a good mood.  
  
Hair: Black; Kuro's hair is straight and flows behind her like the rain follows the gray cloud. Her hair is very long and falls to her knees  
  
  
Birthday: January 7th  
  
Age: 14  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
  
Build: Slender, curvaceous and sensual, well toned muscles  
  
Unique Physical Characteristics:  
Kuro is very pale and yet not white. She has a dark creme color to her skin. Her eyes sometimes change color from black to a dark silver if she is in a state where she is unbalanced. She always wears the same black diamonds in her ears, on her neck, ankles, and wrists. When Kuro gets really mad, she sprouts wings on her back that are pitch black.  
  
  
Origin: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Favorite Food: Caramel Filled Chocolate  
  
Least Favorite Food: Orange Ruffy Fish  
  
Favorite School Subject: Computers  
  
Least Favorite School Subject: English  
  
Favorite Gemstone: Black Diamond  
  
Future Goals: To have a family and friends  
  
Strengths: Dealing with teasing, getting to class on time, being happy when she doesn't feel happy  
  
Weaknesses: Her past, people skills  
  
Hobbies: Kuro does kick boxing club and is in drama. She also is in astronomy club.  
  
Family:   
Kuro has no family. One day she just showed up in town.  
  
  
Personality: Kuro is a shy girl who is tormented by her past which was very brutal and challenging. When she is Sailor Black Wings she feels very free to do anything she wants to. When she is Kuro Megami Seion she feels like there is no way out and that she will be like this for the rest of her life. Kuro likes other people but has poor people skills considering that she had no influence at all. It takes a lot to upset Kuro, but one mention of her past and she'll burst into tears. Almost everyone except the other sailor senshi enjoys teasing Kuro, but her friends think highly of her and defend her when she can't defend herself. Kuro is very kind and respectful towards other people. She always is kind and trys to be nice to those who persecute her anyway. Kuro is very observant and this makes others like her more. She can notice when someone is upset or troubled and can sense when something is wrong or there is danger. Kuro basically trys to stay near the back as not to be noticed unless her friends really need her, then she springs into action and does whatever she can. Kuro likes the type of person that is quiet and subtle and studious. When she is Sailor Black Wings, she'll go for any guy! Kuro likes food and her hobbies but she never obsesses about them. She'll practice kick-boxing for hours on end but not to the extreme. Kuro loves being a scout because it is a chance to express who she really is as another identity so she can do the things she wants to. Kuro always gets very quiet and deadly when she is angry or annoyed. When she is sad she will be totally silent and when something good happens, she will be so happy that it's hard to calm her down! Kuro is afraid of her past and of the past repeating itself Kuro loves animals and treats them like they are someone near and dear to herself Kuro takes fighting evil seriously and she takes being a scout seriously Kuro has a funny sense of humor and when she is making fun of someone it is very sarcastic Kuro is a person who likes to express herself in other things rather than school, but when She is Sailor Black Wings, who knows what will happen!  
  
Proceed on to Chapter 1!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 - Perfect People equals Panthe...

Hello!!! Kuro here! Well, this is my story, or at least the beginning of it! You've probably been going, "Hey, what the heck is going on with Kuro? She has NO BACKGROUND!!!" Well, now I'm here to give you that. I suggest you read my Profile before you read this because I am NOT going to repeat anything because it gets monotonous. There is a story, The Search for the Light, that goes before this story, (it's in my favorites, I suggest you read it before reading this, it's great!) but I won't confuse you. All of the stuff that relates to The Search for the Light comes later in the story, right now, it's just an introduction to what is going on, just about me, not about Akari, oops!!!

I'm not saying that Search for the Light is a prologue to my story because that would really piss Akari off. These are two different full-fledged stories that just relate to each other because of Akari and my relations. I really shouldn't start writing or posting my story yet because it would give some things about Sailor Moon: L away, so now I present to you, the reader, the reviewer, the beginning of Sailor Moon: Black Wings!!!

"I heard she just appeared in town! No notice or anything!"

"I saw her at Crossroads yesterday, y'know what she bought? Furniture! All black..."

"What?"

"Right! Then she just pulled out a wad of cash and gave it to the cashier, didn't even wait for change or to give a delivery address!"

"Strange, does she have an address? 

"Who knows, she's going to Crossroads High, so we could look her up in their roster, yeah, we've got her trapped now..." 

"First of all, 'trapped' is a bit dramatic, we just wanna find her address or phone number, so we can find out who she really is, and second of all that wouldn't do any good, she joined school in the middle of the year. I can't believe they accepted her!" 

"Wow, she must have great grades..." 

These were some of the rumors flying around about Kuro Megami Seion. Strange, rich, convincing, smart, none of which were true. But so what if Kuro's favorite color was black, and her hair was black, and her clothes were black too? It wasn't anybody else's business except hers. 

She had no family, no friends, not even so much as a fish! It's not that she rejected anyone who came near her, its just that no one would come near her. It had bothered Kuro for about a week, and then she got used to it. The students and faculty of her old school had treated her as if she were a time bomb waiting to go off. 

The terrible thing was that these terrible things were Kuro's only memory; but something inside her told her not to worry. This made Kuro feel very secure and better about herself, but sometimes it kinda creeped her out. 

* * * 

"Oh no," Kuro thought, "Not this day dream again, no, anything but this, I don't need this right now…" 

Kuro was sitting in her desk and had spaced out on a particularly hard math formula pertaining to geometry. Kuro knew that this was no ordinary spacing out because the edges of her vision were slowly caving in, shutting her into the blackness known only to Kuro as her worst nightmare. 

Kuro was standing on a planet she couldn't recognize. It wasn't any planet that she knew of, but she could see the earth. It was about the size of a pinprick! The planet's surface was eerily smooth and gray with glittering specks of silver sprinkled about the surface like sand. The planet was, as far as Kuro could tell, a medium size. Not as small as an asteroid, but about a quarter the size of Earth. She was facing 15 people. One of them was male, the rest female in short, pleated skirts and fancy outfits with bows, ribbons, and poofy sleeves. One of them was different; she was wearing an all white outfit except for the trim of her skirt was gold and silver. She had gauzy, sheen streamers coming out from a bow behind her back and her hair was tied in heart shaped buns with gold decorations. She was glaring at her with a look of pure venom. Kuro looked down, wondering why this person was glaring at her, and noticed that she was wearing an outfit too! She was wearing the same pleated skirt, only it was black with gold and silver trimming. There was a star shaped thing where the center of her bow should have been. She had wings on the heels of knee high boots and instead of poofy sleeves, she had gauzy, sheen petals on her shoulders, and the same bow and streamers as the girl in white. Kuro also noticed that her hair was in two circular buns on the top of her head and her normally mid-calf hair was now mid-thigh length. The most shocking thing was that next to her. A huge black panther with _wings_ and a star shape on its head, rested next to her. It was growling at the girl in white, who now turned to the panther and glared at it. The girl then raised a staff that looked as if it had a white moon on it, and fired a blinding white light that threw the panther back and made him lie motionless on the surface of the planet. Kuro felt a surge of anger and hatred go speeding through her body all the way to her back where huge black wings like the panthers erupted out of her back. Kuro then sped towards the girl who had hurt the panther and around her hands, she formed some half-circle scythes that didn't look too blunt. Kuro then shot towards the white girl and swooped down on her. There was a scuffle. The other 15 people cried out and rushed to help the girl in white but Kuro blasted some pure energy and sent them sprawling to the ground. Once the girl and Kuro broke apart, the girl was smiling with triumph, apparently untouched while Kuro was supporting herself on one leg and holding her left arm. By surprise, the white girl's perfect cheek formed a red line, and a drop of blood seeped out to the girl's surprise. Without warning, Kuro started to laugh, a cold and evil laugh, which grew until Kuro, trying to stop, couldn't bring herself to stop, she was being controlled! Unexpectedly, three people burst out of herself and stood around her. Two of them she didn't recognize and the other was herself in the costume she had been in! She looked down at herself, and noticed she was in her school uniform. The center of her school uniform tie had been torn, and now had no star shaped thing, nothing except shreds of what was the tie. Suddenly, the costumed her started to run towards the 15 people across from her, but in between the two groups, the 12 of the 15 attacked her, 

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FIRE SNIPER!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"TUXEDO THE SMOKING BOMBER!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE CREATOR!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERO!"

Kuro's counter part fell to the floor of the planet bleeding. Unfortunately, the real her was bleeding as well, and in the same places. Then the white girl and another who looked exactly like her except that she had blonde hair stepped forward and raised their staffs. 

"No," moaned Kuro's other self, "You don't understand, I wasn't working with them, I had no other choice…they were controlling me…" 

The blonde girl started to cry, "Do we have to? What if she's telling the truth?" 

A girl in a green skirt with a pink bow stepped forward, "Yes, don't you remember what happened last time? She is a TRAITOR!" the girl screamed, her voice echoing around her. Kuro started to cry. "She has been a host to the enemy so they could get closer to us!" 

"No!" Kuro screamed, "I had no idea this was going on!" Kuro was surprised at herself, how did she know all this? "Being a senshi is what is keeping me alive! I am too damaged from them being inside me, the sailor power is what is sustaining me now." *What is a sailor? * Kuro thought. 

"I WON'T DO THIS AKARI!" the blonde girl yelled. 

"Very well. I will dispose of the thing that has given us so much pain and suffering. I will dispose of the witch as it is my duty to our world!" 

Then the white girl let a wave of gold and white light out of her staff and it hit the other Kuro who lay motionless in a pool of blood. A woman with green hair let out a cry of disbelief and said, "Now the prophecy will never come to pass!!!" Kuro felt herself fading away from the planet, from life itself… 

Kuro awoke with a start. There were tears streaming down her face, and her breathing was labored. Everyone was sideways, or, maybe she was on the floor looking up at them. 

"Oh thank heavens you're all right Miss Seion, we thought you were having a seizure!" Miss Niko said. 

"You fell out of your chair and started twitching and moaning about sailors?" a girl questioned. 

"Maybe you better go see the guys in the white coats," one boy commented. 

"Oh shut up you guys. Miss Niko, I'll take her to the nurse's office. This girl obviously needs to lie down." 

"Oh, well, all right Miss... uh, I believe I have forgotten your name..." 

"It's Haruka, just Haruka..." 

Kuro felt herself being lifted off the ground by her arms and ankles. Her black diamond bracelets and anklets jingled against her. She looked up and found that someone dragging her down the hall was supporting her. Kuro quickly started using her feet. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"Yeah," Kuro started, but she didn't feel okay, she felt awful, like someone had just died. 

"Well, we'll take you to Setsuna, she'll fix you up." 

"Who's she?" 

"The school nurse," 

"Oh..." 

Kuro walked into the room. There was a woman with tan skin and long green hair typing rapidly on a computer and muttering about crude reproductions of herself. Somehow, Kuro felt like she remembered her from somewhere… 

"Hello," the woman said, smiling, "I'm Setsuna the nurse. Now, what are you in for?" 

"She had some kind of attack. She fell on the floor twitching..." 

"I DID NOT HAVE AN ATTACK! It was some disturbing dream!" 

Kuro instantly felt very embarrassed. Haruka gave a deep look at Setsuna and she nodded. 

"Tell me about your dream, Kuro." 

First Kuro was angry that this lady wanted to know what she was thinking about. She would probably think that Kuro was insane like all the other nurses did. Second, Kuro was wondering how this woman knew her name. 

"Well, I was standing on some kind of planet and I was facing fifteen people, only one of them was a guy. I was in some kind of costume with a pleated skirt, and gloves, and my hair was in two buns on the sides of my head. I had a panther with me. This totally white girl all of a sudden just attacked it! I went after her because I was mad at her, I don't know why. I cut her with some half-circle thingies and she got all angry and I just laughed. I laughed so hard that three people came out of me! I was then just in my uniform again and there were three people standing in front of me, two I didn't recognize and one was myself in the costume I had been in previously. All fifteen of the people then attacked my costume self except the white girl and another one who looked like her except she had blonde hair. The blonde asked the white girl if they had to do something and the white girl said that she must dispose of what had been causing them so much pain and suffering. Then she killed my other self. Then a lady, with tan skin... and, green hair..." 

Kuro realized that the woman who had said something about a prophecy looked exactly like the nurse. Kuro fainted, remembering everything all over again. 

"She's beginning to realize who she is..." whispered Setsuna. 

"She can't be one, can she?" 

"I don't know if she is or not. From the description she gave us, I have a feeling that we're looking at something bigger than the both of us." 

"She was talking about Serena and Akari wasn't she?" 

"Yeah, this isn't good. She could awaken sooner than we predicted." 

"I thought this would come later, not now." 

"From the looks of things, she's probably going through a lot right now, her subconscious self isn't accepting anything. We need to get to know her better." 

"Right, when she comes to, we'll eat lunch with her, the least she needs is a friend or two." 

"I never thought that Kuro Megami Seion..." 

"What!?" 

"Huh?" 

"What was her name?" 

"Kuro Seion" 

"With the middle name, please." 

"Kuro Megami Seion?" 

"What does that translate to?!" Setsuna gasped. She opened a huge book. 

"Kuro...Megami...Seion..." 

"That's right." 

Setsuna gasped. 

"What's wrong?" 

"According to this, her name translates into...Black Goddess Serene..." 

"She can't be part of HER, can she?" 

"Who knows? I think we'll have to find out where she is all the time instead of just at lunch..." 

~* * *~

Kuro couldn't believe her luck. According to the nurse, she was advised to stay in the health office for the next couple of hours. The only problem was that Kuro's favorite subject, Drama, was coming up. She told the nurse she would be back. Setsuna agreed rather reluctantly that she should attend Drama. 

Today they had a sub and Kuro knew that they would be dancing. She grabbed her black leotard and black ballet shoes from her locker she quickly put them on and sat back to enjoy that she wouldn't have to attend English next. Then everyone else started piling in. 

First it was Akari, The World's Perfect Example Of A Perfect Person. She had white hair and gray eyes. Akari had everything, friends, great grades, and good at everything Kuro was bad at, and people actually liked to be around Akari. Kuro didn't like to be around Akari. It made her feel weird, like she knew her before, and Kuro really didn't want to feel like that right now, not when she was totally psycho. 

"Hi! What was your name again? Kira?" 

Kuro looked up into the silver eyes of Akari Megamino. Kuro scowled. 

"Kuro, Kuro Seion." 

"Oops! Sorry about the mix up, I just have this tendency to forget names, do you have a hair tie I could borrow?" 

Even if Kuro had had a hair tie to spare, Akari would be the last person Kuro would want to give it to. 

"No. Sorry." 

"That's okay. I guess I better change. We don't wanna be late!" 

"Yeah, guess not." 

Kuro really disliked Akari. She knew Akari was just doing that to embarrass her, because the girls teased Kuro for having really long hair. Anyway, nothing could spoil this day, because Kuro was missing English! And she was going to her favorite class, Drama. But today was special. Today they were learning Jazz, which Kuro loved to dance to. In fact, Kuro just, by definition, loved to dance! 

~* * *~

After a few minutes, Kuro thought she had the dance down. It was a few Jazz steps, then a cartwheel, a handstand, you flip backwards from that stand, land on your feet and do a few more tap steps and finally, slid on your feet as far as you could. Kuro got in line to perform. Akari was before her. Great. Akari was always better at dancing than Kuro was, and she knew that Akari would be a tough act to follow. 

To Kuro's delight, Akari fell backwards on her cartwheel and just did the steps and continued. No one said a thing. Everyone knew that Akari was very weak. However, he physical weakness didn't stop her from being a great dancer. Akari then performed the slide and finished the dance. 

"Bravo, Akari!" said two of Akari's friends, Serena and Lita. Kuro just walked forward, thinking of a standing ovation. 

The dance started out fine. The Jazz steps were perfect and right on beat, the cartwheel was round and perfect with a little spring at the end. Her next steps were a bit off beat and shaky, but by the handstand flip everything was fine. Now came the hard part, the slide. Kuro was never really good at slides. She always slipped and fell over or ran into something. This time it was much worse. Kuro flung herself into a very long slide. She was heading for a balcony! The door was open because the air conditioning wasn't working and Kuro hit the door channel, she went flying over the balcony gate, hitting her head on the way and falling three stories. Suddenly, she felt herself being slowed down but she still hit the ground with a pretty big force on her back. Her hair came loose out of the ponytail it was in and fell around her. Kuro looked up at the balcony and saw Serena, Lita, and Setsuna looking down at her with shock, but worst, Akari was looking down and smiling a relieved smile at Kuro. Kuro scowled and rolled over to go change out. 

~* * *~

Kuro was in the dressing room with everyone else. All of her classmates were giving her a wide berth, due to the fact that she survived falling 3 stories. Kuro didn't care. She just wanted out. She blindly shoved all her stuff in her bag and headed for the door. Lita stopped her. 

"Maybe you should apologize for scowling at Akari when she was trying to make you feel better." 

"It was misperceived." Kuro retaliated. "Now if you could move, I would like to get to the Nurses office, I am emotionally unstable." 

Lita stopped her again. "Your brain can wait. Why are you so cold towards Akari? She's so nice to you!" 

"Akari and I just don't get along that well, all right? It's not a big deal. Can we talk later? I really have to go..." 

"No, you don't!" 

"Lita," Akari interrupted, "She doesn't know." 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I DON'T KNOW!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!" 

Now Kuro was mad. How dare Akari think of her as someone to be toyed with? To be dealt with as a child is! *Now she's wondering why I don't like her?* Kuro thought, *Well, it's pretty obvious!* 

~* * *~

By now Kuro was walking up a couple flights of stairs. *This school has too many stairs* Kuro thought, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to the office to lie down; she really wasn't feeling good. Without warning, a wave of students from her dance class came running at her, screaming. 

"What the...?" But Kuro was stopped because the next second a giant black panther came bounding from around the corner of a building chasing students. It looked like it was looking for someone to no avail. Rapidly, it's gray eyes locked on Kuro. She froze and climbed on top of a vending machine to get away from it. But just then, two people came around the bend of the building. 

"Yo, panther!" The panther surprisingly looked around, standing there were two people Kuro had seen in her dream, the girl with long, blonde pigtails and a girl in a green skirt and pink bow. 

"I won't let you eat innocent students that go to this school, in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" 

"IT'S A PANTHER! IT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!! JUST GET IT AWAY FROM HERE SO I CAN GET OFF OF THIS STUPID COKE MACHINE!" Kuro screamed. 

"Kuro!" the girl in the green skirt growled. 

"Jupiter! We gotta rescue her!!" 

But there was no time to be rescued because just then the panther seized the opportunity to jump and knock Kuro off the machine, sending her sprawling onto the pavement. 

"Kuro!" the blonde girl screamed. 

The panther turned around and glared at the blonde girl. It seized Kuro's ankle and started dragging her off. The two girls started to come after her, but the panther growled. 

"Don't worry, I can handle this, just don't do anything stupid. I'll just push him off a balcony or down a flight of stairs or something, just back off." Kuro warned the girls. She really didn't want to become panther food. 

Slowly, the girls backed off and ran around the corner. Kuro then wrenched her ankle from the panther's teeth and ran off to the 600 level of her school. There was an elevator she could get into and stay safe. However, the panther was faster, it got in front of the elevator and backed her into a corner where a wall of classrooms and the dean's office met. Kuro pressed herself up against the corner and wished that the two girls would come back. But instead, the panther growled more and curled its lip. Kuro was scared, profoundly scared, and not too proud to admit it. Unexpectedly, she felt very warm and funny. Her back started to heat up fast, like she was baking or something, but then she saw the tip of a black feather poking out from her shirt. 

"What the..." 

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP. Her shirt was shredded as two 3 foot long, fully expanded, black, feathery wings erupted from her bare back. Kuro was speechless. Now she was really loosing it. She was imagining this, this is not real, it couldn't be! Wings? On a person? Not a necessarily sane person, but a person none the less. At once, she remembered the panther. She looked back at it and it was doing a kind of bow-stretch thing where its front legs were on the ground, but his back legs weren't. 

"At last I have found you, Sailor Black Wings." The panther said. 

~* END CHAPTER 1 *~ 

Author's notes: Please go easy! I don't think I've written a fic as good as this one. A cliffhanger eh? Well, I should come out with the next chapter ASAP!!! It takes time to write y'know. *nods* So let me know whatcha think!!! PharoahGirl@aol.com 

Cya! 

~ Sailor Black Wings 


	3. The Universe in a Nutshell...

Authors Notes: ACK! Dang finals!!! I wanted this chapter out LOOOOONG ago! I guess my grades and school finals screwed up my schedule! Well, Wings Inc. is back on track! Enjoy Ch. 2! p  
p  
centeruChapter 2/u/center  
p  
"Sailor Black Wings?" Kuro questioned  
p  
center***center  
p  
Seiya flinched.  
p  
"What is it?" Yaten asked, clueless.  
p  
"I felt it too," Taiki said, reassuring Seiya.  
p  
"The birth of a new star?"  
p  
Taiki nodded.   
p  
"I feel it now," Yaten said, looking off into space, "This one has a dark past and future."  
p  
"It's the death of an old age, and the birth of a dark one." Seiya muttered.  
p  
center***/center  
p  
This was too much. A panther was kneeling down, calling her Sailor Black Wings, and she had no shirt due to the sudden presence of black wings on her back. Kuro looked back at the panther which was turned around facing the other wall, surprisingly.  
p  
"Um, aHEM. Perhaps you should put something on?" the panther asked tentatively.  
p  
"Oh, right." Kuro said blindly. She shuffled through her torn backpack. Great! She had left her dance clothes in the locker room!  
p  
"Uh, I don't have anyth-" She looked down and blanched. It was the six-pointed star locket, the one from her dream; black, with silver lining and a gold spot in the center.  
p  
Kuro picked it up. A feeling of familiarity rushed through her hands and to her shoulders. Her wings expanded as Kuro slowly raised her arm above her head and yelled,  
p  
"Serene Black Wings Power," The crystal blossomed into a rose shape, "MAKE UP!"   
p  
Kuro felt herself being lifted from the ground. The wings exploded in a flurry of black feathers, which transformed into sleek, black ribbons. The edges of her hair rose into strands, which wrapped into buns, allowing the rest of her hair to hang free. The ribbons wrapped around her arms, legs, and body to form gloves, boots, and a leotard. Black feathers swirled around her and created a black skirt. A ball of feathers swirled in Kuro's posed hands, forming a rotating black pearl. She slowly brought the sphere to her face and kissed it. The small globe exploded into a myriad of black diamonds that joined together and loosely hung on Kuro's ankles, neck, wrists, arms, and buns. A tiara formed from a shining black ninja star on her forehead as she fitted two black ninja stars on her buns with one quick, fluid motion. The locked closed and rested between a pair of black double wings on her chest. Kuro levitated back to the ground and touched down on the ground gracefully. Yabun beamed at her.   
p  
Kuro examined what she was wearing from top to bottom.   
p  
Her hair was put into two buns like Sailor Moon's, only the rest of her hair flowed down freely. The odangos were draped with black diamond strings and topped with crude ninja stars. Her earrings were hanging black diamonds with the ninja stars, which was a surprise, because Kuro's ears weren't pierced. The collar of the leotard was black but edged with silver. Her black choker also had a ninja star. She had 3 gauzy, white petals on each shoulder. The bow that held her locket was actually a pair of black wings. Kuro opened the locket and saw the black crystal in it. It was still spread out like a flower. On the leotard, two black ribbons crossed her stomach and lined the beginning of the skirt. Her skirt was black with two stripes of Gold and Silver on the edge. She had boots like Sailor Saturn's, only the edge was jagged ending in a point, the edge trimmed with white. The boots themselves were black. On the heels were sets of black wings. There were streamers on her back. Made of a kind of black, gauzy material that didn't feel manmade. The queer streamers flowed out behind her effortlessly, even though there was no wind. She was also wearing gloves. Weird gloves. The bands on them were black, and the gloves themselves were gray. The strange thing was that the gloves were cut at the second knuckle of her finger, like biker gloves. On the gray part of the gloves there was a black curl that spiraled around her arm twice then finished with an elegant curl. She had black diamond strings everywhere. She had a string of black diamonds around her neck with the same ninja star, as with her anklets, bracelets, armbands, and the strings of the precious stones on her odangos. Kuro looked back at the panther in disbelief, then of understanding.  
p  
"Okay, now I've really lost it."  
p  
"No! You haven't, Kuro."  
p  
She whipped her head around.  
p  
"What's going on..." Kuro trailed off, signaling for a name.  
p  
"Yabun Tsubasa, but you can call me Yabun. You are meant to be a sailor senshi."  
p  
"What, like Sailor Moon? Ha, very funny."  
p  
"No, seriously."  
p  
"But I'm not from a planet, am I?" Kuro pointed out.  
p  
"Well, no. But I'm trying to figure that out. All that the prophecy said was that a warrior bearing the burden of black wings would be born to protect the goddess Selene. You may be part of Selene's inner guard."  
p  
"WHAT?!" Kuro knew greek mythology well enough.  
p  
"I'm saying might! I've seen your dream, Kuro. I know what it is you don't like about Akari, she reminds you of the "White Girl" who killed your best friend. She IS the white girl, and I am the panther."  
p  
Kuro raised an eyebrow to signal she was listening.  
p  
"You have your fate. It's what you do to prevent it that counts."  
p  
"So I am to die?"  
p  
"No," Yabun said firmly. "That is never anyone's purpose."  
p  
"So what do I do now?"  
p  
"We wait. Always keep that locket with you. Don't tell anyone about your secret unless they are a senshi."  
p  
"Alright, but what if someone attacks me?"  
p  
"Transform. For now, you have crystal glaives. Just think of them, and they should appear in your hands. If you were to drop them, they would disappear and reappear within the next minute or so. Just think of them, and they will come to you."  
p  
Kuro closed her eyes and tried to picture some cool looking swords. She felt handles appear in her hands, she looked down excitedly. It turned out they were like  
p  
"Protractors?" Kuro aimed to punch the wall. "I bet they'd break if I tried to punch something solid!" Kuro socked the wall like a punching bag, hard, with the glaives. They slid easily into the wall. Kuro was shocked, Yabun looked on calmly. The glaives were apparently made of some harder stuff than just crystal.  
p  
*You have your power. Kill the panther...* a voice in Kuro's head sounded.  
p  
*No, he's my friend, my only friend at that.* She retorted.  
p  
*Who cares about friends? There's only one thing that matters in this world: power. Kill him...*  
p  
*KURO!* Yabun's voice sounded in her head and jolted Kuro back to reality. She looked back at the panther. Tears welled in her eyes.  
p  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Kuro sobbed.  
p  
"Kuro," Yabun said softly, "If that ever happens again and you don't feel like yourself, scream back at the voice, resist, ignore it, just don't listen to what she says. Do you really want to kill me?" His voice was earnest, yet scared.  
p  
"No..." Kuro sniffed, "I don't want to hate people, I just DO!"  
p  
Yabun looked at her with an expression of willingness, yet reluctance.  
p  
"Kuro, if nothing happens to Sailor Black Wings in a week, I will have Selene purify you and take away your feelings of hatred towards others."  
p  
"Why a week? Why not now?"  
p  
*He wants you to suffer..."*  
p  
*Shut up...* Kuro said carelessly.  
p  
Yabun chuckled, "I have my reasons. It's for your own health. I would suggest that you de-transform, you should have a shirt. Concentrate on becoming yourself again."  
p  
Kuro thought of plain her. A girl of 15, with long black hair and okay clothes. Herself. She felt the ribbons loosen around her and fly into the golden dot on her locket. She looked down. She was holding the locket, and she still had no shirt.  
p  
"Yabun? Care to explain?"  
p  
"Uh, sorry...dunno."  
p  
Kuro could feel the blood rushing to her face. Jeez, this was embarrassing! Again, she felt her back heat up again, and before she could do anything, the wings were protruding from her back.  
p  
"Try not to feel strong feelings. Calm down. I'm the only one here."  
p  
"BUT YOU'RE A GUY!"  
p  
"Well, yes, but I'm only a panther."  
p  
Kuro's face was a mix of pity and questions. The wings slid into her back. She kneeled down in front of the panther and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.  
p  
"Aren't you jealous of humans, knowing what you're missing?"  
p  
Yabun sighed. "I have a human form, but I'm not able to achieve it at the present time."  
p  
"Why?"  
p  
"When you commit an act of great love for someone else, even with and evil power inside you, then I will be powerful enough to break free of both of our bonds and transform."  
p  
"Well, can I do it now? I love you Yabun." Kuro said, monotonously.  
p  
"There are two reasons why that doesn't work. You are being selfish because you want my power, and you don't love me. You are being untruthful."  
p  
Kuro realized she was being just like the voice. "I'm sorry."  
p  
"Don't worry, it will come in time."  
p  
"Hey, what if I need you in the day?"  
p  
"I will always be with you. I can become a black kitten, or be invisible. Since your school doesn't allow pets, I think I'll be invisible right now."  
p  
"All right, as long as you'll be with me. Now, to find a shirt..."  
p  
center***/center  
p  
Authors Notes: Okay, so its short... Well, that's about everything in a large nutshell! Who or what are these strange voices in Kuro's head? Is Yabun someone to be trusted? Is Akari? Will Kuro's destiny be changed or is she doomed to live friendless with an evil being in her? Who is planning to attack our hero? Find out these questions and (jeez I wonder if there are) more in the next episode of Sailor Moon: Black Wings!  
p  
p 


End file.
